A causa de la bomba
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: A veces las trampas de Reborn, no terminan siendo sólo para "disciplinarte", tal vez te hagan soltar cosas que no deberías ¿Verdad Tsuna? /5927/


**¿He dicho cuanto amo Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Bueno, pues amo ese anime, amo a Akira Amano por crearlo, y amo sobretodo que pronto saldrá nueva temporada *o***

 **Tsuna es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con el hermoso Gokudera... y juntos, sí, amo shippearlos xD ¡Son mi segunda OTP favorita de todos los animes que he visto! O sea, Serían mi OTP favorita de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pero, la segunda si contabilizio todos los animes que he visto. My first favorite OTP is NarutoxSasuke and my second favorite OTP is GokuderaxTsuna *n* Sí, sin importar quien sea el activo...**

 **Bueno, aquí he traído mi primera historia de esta OTP. Es breve, espero que les guste, aunque sea un poco, pronto traeré otra, la verdad tengo muchas ideas para ellos dos, pero estoy un poco flojita de escribir, ya que estoy batallando contra la tierra que hay en mi casa (Esoty limpiando xD), además también tengo que estudiar para un examen de admisión... T^T ¡Deséenme suerte!**

* * *

 ***~A causa de la bomba~***

 ****5927****

Ese día se levantó entre bostezos, evitando las trampas de Reborn colocadas alrededor de su cama. Cada vez se acostumbraba más a éstas, sin embargo el Hitman siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderlo… como lo hizo esa mañana con la bomba que cayó el techo justo en su cabeza.

Su casa nuevamente se encontraba destruida, cuando sus amigos llegaron a recogerlo. Gokudera fue el primero en correr hasta su habitación, Yamamoto lo siguió.

— ¡Décimo! ¡¿Está bien?! —siempre mostraba esa preocupación absoluta ante su líder, dejando en claro, que era capaz de dar su vida por él.

Lo tomó de los brazos, para observar su rostro de cerca y asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida. Cosa que no fue así, ya que a Tsuna le sangraba un poco la cabeza, y las gotas recorrían su frente.

Sawada rió intentando soportar el ardor, estaba algo mareado todavía por la explosión, así que no comprendía muy bien que sucedía a su alrededor.

Yamamoto se quedó al lado de ambos contemplando la escena, hasta que Gokudera lo regañó y entre gritos le dijo que bajara a buscar agua y un trapo. También el maletín de primero auxilios. ¡Rápido!

Yamamoto se vio obligado a correr, aunque ni siquiera se cansaba con tan breve carrera.

El experto en dinamitas siguió manteniendo a Tsuna con él, le hablaba para que no fuera hacia la "luz", pero el otro no escuchaba, tenía los oídos sordos por semejante estruendo anterior, así que se limitaba a mirar los labios contrarios abrirse y cerrarse con suma lentitud.

Sonrió y acercó sus dedos a esos labios que al sentir su contacto detuvieron su movimiento.

— ¿D-décimo?

—Tus labios… —entrecerró los ojos— Me gustan Gokudera-kun…

El color rojizo subió a las mejillas del mencionado ¿qué acababa de decir su jefe?

—D-décimo… y-yo creo que debería d-descansar…

Tsuna elevó su mirada hacia los ojos verdosos y sin querer, debido al mareo continúo chocó su frente con la de su mano derecha, teniendo un mejor acceso a los ojos felinos.

— ¿Sabes? Tus ojos son aún más hermosos…

Poco a poco la mirada de Tsuna fue cubierta por sus párpados, dejando al chico inconsciente sobre Gokudera, quien sentía la respiración pausada en su hombro.

— ¿Debería entregarte el agua ahora o antes de que Tsuna se desmayara? —rió como quien no sabe de nada, sí, ese era Yamamoto Takeshi, el maniático del béisbol.

— ¡Idiota! —se puso rojo de la vergüenza al saber que alguien había visto lo ocurrido. — ¡Debiste haberla entregado antes! ¡Antes! ¡Loco del bésibol! Mira que perdiendo el tiempo.

—Parecían algo ocupados…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡El Décimo estaba cansado y herido! ¡Obviamente necesita atención!

Tsunayoshi fue vendado luego de limpiar la herida, por Gokudera Hayato, quien con suavidad al terminar acarició su mejilla y le deseó un grato descanso. Finalmente fuera de la habitación siguió peleando con Yamamoto, regañándolo por -según él- sus errores como guardián del Décimo Vongola.

Reborn se apoyó en el alféizar, dejando que la cortina se dividiera al hacer contacto con él.

—Eres realmente "Inútil-Tsuna". —Se cruzó de brazos— Se notaron completamente tus sentimientos, que medianamente soltaste…

Tsuna, sin escucharlo, abrió levemente los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas. ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? Veía todavía esos labios entreabiertos que gritaban que se acercara, y esos ojos verdosos que calzaban a la perfección con su propietario.

—Gokudera-kun…

"¡¿Cómo lo miraré mañana a la cara?!" —no sabía ya que cara debería poner ante el chico de cabellos platinados, los pensamientos llenos de confusión y miedo acapararon su cabeza por completo.

Reborn sonrió, su aprendiz aún tenía mucho que aprender, era un completo novato. Poco a poco le enseñaría como ser un mejor Jefe Vongola, y de lo demás… bien podía encargarse su "mano derecha", tal como G lo hizo con Giotto.

* * *

 **Ya me aprendí eso de los números que identifican a las parejas... de tanto leer fics donde los usan por fin terminé comprendiendo todo, y percatándome de ese detalle que pasé por alto en la serie xDDD Así, que ahora pueden referirse a las pairings con números no más, en los reviews, que yo entiendo ;) khajka**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Y nos leemos pronto :3**


End file.
